I Am A Pirate, You Are A Princess
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: Love story about Massie and Derrick, when they are about twenty. R&R!
1. Preview

_I am a pirate, you are a princess..._

"I'm not like you. It's like I'm the pirate, and you're the princess."

_Is there a hole in your heart..._

"What is wrong with you?!"

_Or am I mistaken..._

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

_I can see your capillery veins.._

"I see it in your eyes! Your lying to me!"

_Just like first grade, on the playground all day..._

"I'll be there for you, just like I was in first grade."

_Soon enough, you'll hear the blacktop calling for you..._

"He'll want you back."

_After that, there is not much else you can do..._

"After that, you'll never be able to come back to me."

_Have you forgotten your place..._

"Remember, I'm not like you."

_I'm being sarcastic..._

"I was just kidding!"

_That shit could kill a bus of kids..._

"It's just like on the bus!"

_We have a good thing..._

"Admit it, we have chemistry!"

_She is a bad thing..._

"She'll ruin everything I sacrificed for you!"

_Why would she want to break us..._

"She doesn't like me."

_Who would want to break us..._

"Why would anyone not want us to be together?"

_Soon enough you'll hear the blacktop calling your name..._

"He only wants you because I have you."

_Every day, your life will never be the same..._

"You'll regret this!"

_I am a pirate, you are princess..._

"See. Opposites _do _attract."

_We could sail the seven seas..._

"We could leave this place."

_Bring back some presents, for all the people..._

"We could bring a present for my parents. A grandchild."

_Everyone will love us, even Courtney will love us..._

"Everyone will think we're the perfect couple. Even Courtney."


	2. Wet Fish

**BOCD**

**Great Lawn**

**3:58 p.m.**

* * *

"I really miss this place." Massie sighed.

Josh wrapped his arm around Massie, and squeezed her tight. "We were so immature in eighth grade."

"We're only eighteen now." She giggled.

"Yeah, so, how old were we in eighth grade?" Josh questioned.

"You're ruining the moment." Massie sang, slapping his arm playfully.

"What moment? We're sitting at our junior high, drinking the most digusting Sprite ever." Josh smirked.

"I told you not to get the Sprite, it's always out of syrup." Massie nodded wisely.

"How would you know? You never drink soda." Josh laughed.

"It's an urban legend." Massie nodded.

"Sprite wasn't made until, like, 2002." Josh scrunched his eyebrows. "Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible." Massie smiled.

"Oh, don't go all wise old man on me." Josh chuckled.

"I am not!"

"Oops, sorry, old wise woman." Josh cracked up.

"Josh!" Massie giggled.

"Let's go." Josh ordered, picking up Massie.

"It's not like I have a choice." Massie laughed.

Josh threw her into the front seat of his Beemer, and turned the ignition on.

"I'll drop you at your place." Josh nodded to himself.

"M'kay."

Josh sped down the road, and screeched to a stop in front of Massie mansion.

Massie kissed Josh. "Thanks for the ride."

Josh brushed it away with his hand as if it was nothing. "No problem."

"I'll see you after I get back from vacay." Massie smiled. "Love you."

Josh smiled happily. "Me too."

Massie sauntered back into her house, with a final, small wave.

Josh drove away, turning on the radio.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Foyer**

**4:21 p.m.**

* * *

"Hi honey," Kendra smiled. "How was your date?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "None of your business."

"Don't give me attitude." Kendra shook her head.

"Whatevs." Massie scurried up the stairs, and into her room.

She kicked off her heels, and logged onto her computer.

_"You have two new messages." _The computer voice spoke. Massie clicked on the first email.

* * *

_**Hey Massie,**_

**_I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee tonight. Call me._**

**_ClaireBear_**

* * *

Massie clicked on the second email.

* * *

**_Hey Block,_**

**_It's Derrick, if that wasn't obvious. I was wondering if you wanted to do a double date or somethin' soon, like maybe tomorrow. Court and I are going through a 'rough patch' as she likes to call it, so I wanted to know if maybe you'd talk to her. Get her to think I'm bad for her? Please?_**

**_Derrick_**

**_P.S. Don't tell ANYBODY!! I think I might break up with Courtney. Again, I think it's obvious._**

* * *

Massie sighed. She knew Derrick wanted to date her, but he wouldn't admit. And truth be told, deep down inside, really deep down, Massie did too. Everyone told her they were 'meant to be together', and the 'cuh-utest couple', but they always fought. They could never get along for long, and it was one of the annoying 'on-and-off-again' relationships. And Massie couldn't tolerate again. Unless Derrick magically changed, and was the most romantic boy ever, which is never likely to happen, but she had hope, deeeeep down inside.

Massie flipped opened her cell phone and began texting Claire.

* * *

**Massie: ill c u at seattles in half an hour**

**Claire: kk**

**Massie: derricks wants me back... he wants me to convince courtney that there not good 2getha..**

**Claire: courtney stuvinok?**

**Massie: yes, as she doesn't really love me..**

**Claire: lemme help, we'll divise a play tonite**

**Massie: ok.. at least i have josh.**

**Claire: mhm kk ttyl**

**Massie: cya**

* * *

Massie hurried into her closet and pulled a pair of True Religion pre-ripped jeans on. She slipped into a hunter green tank-top, and threw on a Juicy Couture plaid coat. She ran a brush through her hair, and placed a black headband in her hair. She grabbed her black YSL clutch, and slipped on her black Prada flats.

"Mom, I'm going to get some coffee." Massie called as she hopped into her alpine white customized BMW M6 convertible.

She sped off towards Seattle's.

* * *

**Lyon's Ford Taurus**

**Front Seat**

**4:57 p.m.**

* * *

Claire gave her mom a peck on the cheek. "Massie's going to drive home."

Judi nodded, and drove off.

Claire smoother her Abercrombie light wash flare jeans, and pulled down her Juicy extra large kid's tee. Her brown flats from Kohl's were a little scuffed, but she ignored them. At least her white blonde bangs cooperated, well, kinda. They had grown out a little bit, and she pushed them to the side.

She inhaled slowly, and pulled the door open.

Claire blew out, and looked for an open spot. For a Friday night, the place was barely busy at all. She plopped down on a high barstool for two.

Claire looked around, and stopped when she saw a Derrick's girlfriend, Courtney, and... Josh!

Claire's head fell into her hands. "This is nawt going to be pretty."

A car skidded to a stop in the parking lot. Claire's head snapped outside, as she saw Massie strut inside.

Massie pulled her sunglasses off and placed them on her head gently. "Hey."

"Hiya." Claire giggled nervously.

"What is wrong with you this time?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Um, nothing, yeah, nothing."

"Whatevs." Massie placed her black clutch on the table, and pulled a crisp tell dollar bill out. "Whaddaya want to drink?"

"No! I mean, steamed milk. I mean, let me go! I'll get it! You must be tired from, from-" Claire rambled.

"Kuh-laire! What is with you?" Massie demanded.

"Nothing." Claire lowered her head, avoiding Massie's questioning glare.

"Whatever, so _I'll _go get the drinks, while _you _stay right here." Massie rolled her eyes, as she stood up and went over to the counter.

Claire heard a quick inhale, and small shriek. "Uh-oh." She quickly turned her head and saw Massie wind up to slap Josh across the cheek.

"How could you!?" Massie shrieked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Josh begged.

"You're here making out with a girl, who's not your girlfriend!"

The coffee crowd watched as the ongoing fued continued. Some even threw dirty napkins and empty cups at Josh.

Massie smiled gratefully to the crowd, then quickly turned back to Josh.

"Massie, I promise, I mean, she was kissing me!"

"You said, you were going to break up with _her_!" Courtney shouted. "Thanks a lot, Massie!

"What!? I just wanted a cup of coffee! I didn't know you were going to be kissing- Ohhh, you're gonna be in trouble. You're dating Derrick, aren't you?" Massie smiled evilly.

"Crap." Courtney mumbled.

"I'd like to announce that the cheating couple, can now be guiltily together forever, because I'm out of here!" Massie announced, with a smirk.

The crowd cheered and laughed at Courtney and Josh.

Massie gave Josh a final slap, and without getting a cup of coffee, stormed out of the shop.

Claire sprung out of her seat and ran after her ride.

"I am so more than pissed." Massie fused.

"I tried to tel-" Claire was cut off.

"Shh." Massie ordered as she turned on the in-car phone. "Call Derrington."

"Calling Derrington." The voice replied.

"Yello?" Derrick answered.

"Hey, it's Massie." Massie replied.

"Oh, hey Block." Massie could see him blush.

Massie stopped at a red light. "I have some bad news, well actually it's kinda good news."

"Shoot."

"I saw Courtney and Josh making out at the coffee shop."

"Yes, I mean, darrrn." Derrick chuckled.

Claire shot Massie a quizzical look, that Massie ignored.

"Yeah, so, I just wanted to tell you." Massie smiled.

"Cool, but you don't sound to sad." Derrick asked.

"I'm fine." Massie spat.

"Cool, so I'll talk to you later."

"See ya." Massie replied, as the phone turned off.

"I'm confused." Claire giggled.

"So will Josh when I see him again. I'll slap him with a wet fish."


End file.
